Le soleil du désert
by Plat0nic
Summary: Temari apprend à ses dépends la vraie signification du mot guerre. Mais... Se pourraitil qu'il y ait du soleil en temps de guerre ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La jeune femme déambulait parmi les rues bondées de stands, ainsi que des marchands vantant la qualité de leurs produits. Son arme à ses côtés, elle eut vraiment du mal à se frayer un chemin.

« Bah… c'est comme d'habitude, après tout, se dit-elle »

Après un quart d'heure de combat contre les commerçants, légumes, fruits, bijoux et autres babioles que l'on dénichait un peu partout, la kunoichi finit par se poster devant le bâtiment du Kazekage. Elle poussa la porte à doubles battants et traversa le hall tout en saluant les personnes hautes placées qui s'y trouvaient. Dans les escaliers en bois résistant, elle pressa le pas, sachant que son frère aimait les gens ponctuels.

« Temari ! Je t'attendais, lui lança le monarque, une fois qu'elle se plantait devant lui.  
- Désolée, Gaara, j'ai eut du mal à passer. Tu sais, c'est le jour du marché…  
- Trêves de bavardage. J'ai une mission de rang S à te confier.  
- Et ?  
- Tu devras te rendre à Konoha no kuni et Tsunade te donnera les consignes pour la mission. Je ne peux t'en dire plus.  
- Mais… en quoi est-ce une mission de rang S ?  
- Tu verras bien. Tu pars dans une demie heure, seule. Fais attention à toi, il se peut que tu trouves des ennemis récalcitrants en route… »

Temari allait poser une dernière question mais d'un geste, Gaara lui intima le silence. Elle sortit et rentra directement chez elle, en prenant soin d'éviter la place du marché.

« Je reverrai peut-être Shikamaru et les autres, pensa-t-elle en préparant ses affaires »

Depuis bientôt deux ans, Temari habitait seule, dans un studio trois pièces. Elle voulait prendre son indépendance, et vivre sa vie comme elle le désirait. Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, elle fut fort changée depuis sa dernière excursion à Konoha, il y a trois années de cela, en tant qu'ambassadrice de Suna. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé poussé jusqu'à la taille, brillaient toujours d'un blond éclatant qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux à aux iris océan. Elle avait troqué ses quatre couettes pour deux longues queues de cheval qui se balançaient gracieusement lors des combats. Sa silhouette assez fine mais toutefois massive, n'avait rien à voir avec ceux des mannequins mais ça avait un petit charme.

Elle ne portait plus son ensemble nacre ainsi que ses bas et ses mitaines de résille. Elle les avait échangé contre un kimono noir uni, fendu sur les côtés. A titre de bas et mitaines, elle préféra plutôt des bandages « façon Neji ».

Elle claqua la porte, puis prit la sortie de la ville.

« C'est parti pour Konoha »

D'après elle, ce ne sera que l'affaire de deux jours maximum. Le début du trajet se fit sans encombre. Mais voilà qu'une bande de chuunins de l'herbe lui tomba dessus. Elle pensait s'en sortir sans combat mais ses interlocuteurs ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et commencèrent à l'attaquer avec des armes. En une seconde, les kunais et shurikens se trouvèrent sur le sol, et l'éventail de l'ambassadrice déplié jusqu'au premier soleil.

« Pas besoin de mon éventail pour des ninjas de troisième zone. »

La jeune femme rangea son arme, qu'elle replaça derrière son dos. Ses ennemis tentèrent de la tuer, mais que nenni. Tout en évitant leurs tentatives d'assassinats, elle s'empara à son tour un kunai, puis se décupla à l'aide du « kage bunshin ». Chaque clone prenait un adversaire, et une minute plus tard, les cadavres gisaient par terre.

« Gaara a bien fait de me mettre en garde… mais il m'avait pas prévenu qu'il y aurait des chuunins… mais dans quel merdier Konoha s'est fourré… j'aimerais bien le savoir. »

Elle continua sa longue marche, tout en songeant à sa mystérieuse mission. La nuit tomba, et aucun autre ennemi ne s'était pointé. Ses sens en alerte, elle ne se reposa pas, jugeant la forêt trop dangereuse.

Finalement, au petit matin, elle arriva au village de la feuille, exténuée. Les gardes la reconnurent de suite. Rêvassant d'un bon lit et d'un bon repas, car elle n'avait rien avalé depuis hier matin, elle prit la direction de l'hôpital, lieu où Tsunade passait le plus son temps.

« Salut Sakura ! salua Temari d'une voix chaleureuse. »

La fleur de cerisier arrêta toute activité, et, pendant une bonne minute, elle détailla celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Observation terminée, elle bégaya :

« Je… heu… on se connaît ? »

Temari éclata de rire malgré elle. A ce moment, les patients que gardait l'hôpital devaient la juger comme folle. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle extirpa son bandeau frontal, planqué dans sa poche. A la vue de ce petit accessoire, Sakura comprit à qui elle avait à faire :

« Temari !  
- Ben oui, qui veux-tu d'autre ? lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin ---  
- Comme tu as changée ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue.  
- Oui, j'ai vu ça…  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?  
- Eh bien… je ne le sais pas moi-même, tu vois. La réponse appartient à ton Hokage.  
- Si tu cherches Tsunade, elle est dans le bloc opératoire.  
- Je la dérange ?  
- Non non, vas-y, elle attend de la visite.  
- D'accord. Je repasserai sûrement te voir, Sakura.  
- Oui, ce sera avec plaisir. Bye, Temari. »

Et la conversation s'acheva sur le départ de la blonde. Elle retrouva le pigeon légendaire à l'étage qui lui servait de bureau.

« Bonjour, Hokage-sama.  
- Temari ! Tu arrives bien vite, dis donc. Je t'attendais pour demain.  
- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.  
- Tu dois être fatiguée alors. Je te dis en quoi consiste ta mission, et je te libère. En fait, j'ai besoin de toi pour protéger Konoha. Tu as dû voir quelques intrus dans la forêt. Kisa no kuni, ainsi que Taki et Iwa no kuni, se sont allié pour déclarer la guerre à mon village. Et il me manque pas mal d'homme, alors je fais appel à Suna.  
- Mais pourquoi moi ?  
- Tu es forte, et puis, tu connais Konoha vu que tu y es venu, il y a quelques temps. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de revoir des personnes.  
- Vous avez bien fait. Je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous en fais la promesse.  
- Bien, c'est ce que j'attendais de toi. Tu peux disposer. Tiens, voilà la clé de ta chambre, ainsi que l'adresse. Tu demanderas à Sakura de t'y emmener. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Temari se promenait dans la rue, en compagnie de la medic-nin qui se faisait un plaisir de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était produit dans son village depuis sa dernière visite. Là où elle devait loger pendant son séjour était un grand immeuble délabré, qui menaçait à tout moment de s'effondrer. La porte ne tenait presque plus en place, et les murs lézardés ne rassuraient guère.

Apparemment, ce « débris » était une sorte d'hôtel. Quand elle fut dans la réception, elle vit immédiatement qui pouvait y demeurer : des personnes peu fréquentable. Un homme à la carrure d'un guerrier, un cigare dans la bouche et le visage mal rasé la dévisagea d'un regard… plus que suggestif. Les autres firent de même. A savoir que les « autre » étaient : une sorte de sumo malodorant et deux hommes trapus avec des lunettes de psychopathes qui jouaient aux cartes sur une tables basses.

« Sakura… tu déconnes, là… je vais pas loger ici, hein ?  
- … C'est Tsunade-sensei qui a décidé…  
- Tu lui diras un grand merci de ma part, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ironique.  
- Heu… je n'y manquerai pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous fixer comme ça ?  
- Je ne préfère pas le savoir, tu vois…  
- Ah oui, avant de y aller, je voulais te dire que Sasuke loge ici aussi.  
- … Quoi ?! Le sbire du serpent ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Konoha ?  
- Tu m'as écoutée pendant le chemin ?  
- Ah oui, Naruto, Kakashi et toi l'avez ramené… mais je croyais qu'il était en prison, moi !  
- Tsunade l'a relâché. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai du boulot, moi. A un de ces quatre ! »

Et elle s'éclipsa aussi vite que l'éclair…

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_

Je vous préviens de suite, je ne fais pas une histoire romantique dégoulinant de marshmallow xD (Oui, vous avez bien entendu : une gamine de treize ans qui ne parle pas d'amour, ça existe '). Cette fanfiction comporte 6 chapitres, déjà tous écrits . J'attends seulement vos impressions et conseils pour retoucher le chapitre 2 :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Allongée seule dans son lit, Temari se permit de rêvasser. Non seulement son logement était mal fréquenté, mais de plus, il était inconfortable. Il faisait jour, certes, mais ce n'était pas la clarté du soleil qui allait l'empêcher de sombrer dans un sommeil amplement mérité.

Mais voilà que une demie heure plus tard, un bruit incessant la réveilla brusquement. Ce brouhaha provenait certainement de la chambre voisine. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce juxtaposée, tout en grommelant des mots qui feraient pâlir un moine. Elle martela le mur les séparant de coup de poings infernal, tout en criant : « T'as pas fini, ouais ? ».

Ce à quoi, elle reçut comme réponse :

« C'est pas la nuit, laisse-moi faire ce que je veux »

Cette voix, glaciale et coupante comme la roche, la laissa stupéfaite. Plus aucun doute, c'était bel et bien lui. Prise d'une haine imparable contre le frère de celui qui, jadis, faillit tuer son propre frère, elle cracha :

« Ferme-là, espèce de sale traître. Je déteste les personnes de ton genre qui sont incapables de s'assumer. »

Plus aucune réponse ne vint. Contente d'avoir enfin pu récolter la paix, elle retourna dans la chose dure et inconfortable qui devait lui servir de lit pendant un bon moment. Elle soupira.

« Pourquoi devrai-je supporter ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, pouvez-vous me le dire ? »

Et c'est sur ces joyeuses pensées qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Elle rêvait, comme toute les jeunes femmes de son âge, de celui qui ferait vraiment battre son cœur. De celui qui saura prendre soin d'elle, qui la rendra heureuse…

Elle fut tellement harassée qu'elle ne s'éveilla seulement le lendemain, aux alentours de dix heures. Sa chambre, si l'on pouvait qualifier ça de chambre, ne comportait aucune fenêtre. Une seule lucarne permettait d'aérer la pièce. Rien de plus. S'apercevant qu'elle s'était couchée toute habillée, elle préféra se doucher avant de prendre ses fonctions.

Son rituel du matin achevé, elle sortit et croisa dans le couloir celui qu'elle cherchait à éviter, justement. Ils se fixèrent du regard, immobiles, chacun attendant que l'autre esquisse un moindre geste.

Temari commença par poser la main sur son arme, mais Sasuke, n'y prêtant guère attention, passa son chemin. La blonde, plantée comme un piqué, siffla un « Je le hais » entre ses dents et reprit son chemin vers les escaliers.

A l'extérieur, le vent frais lui fouetta le visage. « Ca change de Suna, dis moi ». Elle se rendit chez Tsunade pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui. Cette dernière lui demanda de patrouiller dans la forêt à la recherche d'éventuels ennemis. Elle obtempéra, et, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à obéir, la Sannin l'arrêta.

« Attend au moins que je te présente tes coéquipiers ! »

Et, soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître trois personnes dans l'encadrement. Elle en reconnut deux sur trois. Un flemmard et un traître. Le troisième ne lui disait rien.

« Temari, voici Shikamaru, Sasuke et Neji. Ils seront tes coéquipiers pendant cette mission. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Son humeur était partagée. Contente d'être avec Shikamaru, et mécontente d'être avec Sasuke. Elle ne savait que penser. Et Neji… elle s'en foutait comme de sa première robe.

« Salut, le pleurnichard !  
- Oh tiens, Temari ! Quelle mauvaise nouvelle !  
- Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime, Shika ! »

Après cet échange chargé de bons sentiments, les deux antagonistes s'échangèrent mutuellement un sourire de retrouvailles. Mais Neji coupa cet élan d'enthousiasme :

« Bon, on a une mission, nous devrions nous presser. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une heure plus tard, nos trois compatriotes patrouillaient sans relâche dans la forêt. Lors du repérage, la femme du désert détailla l'Uchiwa du regard. Elle le trouvait horrible à cet instant. Son regard froid trahissait sa méchanceté ainsi que sa cruauté et ses cheveux corbeau lui donnaient un air macabre.

Elle se demanda même comment elle avait pu le trouver « beau gosse » lors du tournoi Chuunin. C'est fou ce qu'une personne a fait peut changer la vision des gens à son égard. Elle posa son regard sur le jeune Hyuuga, à présent. Elle ne put déterminer ce qu'il était, le manque d'information étant flagrant. Quant au Nara, elle le trouvait irrésistiblement séduisant. Son air « j'en ai rien à faire » et ses cheveux broussailleux remontés en queue de cheval lui confiaient un certain charme. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle le connaissait un peu mieux que les autres ? Une voix familière la coupa court de ses pensées.

« Temari, tu sais que j'avais eu du mal à te reconnaître dans le bureau de Godaime ? commença le maître des ombres.  
- Effectivement, j'ai changée.  
- Et pas qu'un peu, crois-moi. Je te trouve plus… comment dire… mature.  
- … Heu…merci, chuchota-t-elle en devenant rouge. Et toi ? As-tu changé depuis la dernière fois ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Des projets dans l'avenir ? »

A cette question, il resta muet, songeur. Puis déclara avec un sourire sincère :

« Quand la guerre sera terminée, je me marierai avec Ino et j'aurai deux gamins. »

Dans l'esprit de Temari, ce fut le néant. La phrase avait surgit comme une bombe que l'on aurait lâché. Elle dût s'accrocher à un arbre pour ne pas être déséquilibré, tellement elle en était bouleversée. Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses sentiments. Surtout pas en temps de guerre.

Shikamaru… elle le trouvait exécrable maintenant. Elle ne put aller plus loin, Neji avait crié :

« Bon sang ! Une armée de ninjas à un kilomètre, droit sur Konoha ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut réellement la guerre…

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Hinoto** Si tu viens de fanfic-fr, tu y verras que là-bas, cette fanfiction est terminée :x


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_**Et cette fois, ce fut réellement la guerre…**_

_**« **_ Temari ! Retourne à Konoha, et informe Godaime ! Nous, on reste repousser les ennemis ! lui ordonna Shikamaru d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation. »

Cette dernière, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, ne put répondre de suite. Ce fut un kunai qui la ramena à la réalité.

« Bon sang ! C'est qu'ils avancent vite ! Temari, fais ce que je te dis ! »

_A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Je m'étais dit que si Shikamaru voulait épouser Ino, il fallait qu'il survive. Et à ce rythme, il y avait peu de chance._

« Non ! Tu es celui qui est moins apte au combat, Shikamaru. Alors c'est à toi de retourner à Konoha ! Moi, je ne bougerai pas.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la gamine !  
- C'est à toi de retourner à Konoha. Et dépêche-toi !  
- Chikuso… t'es vraiment têtue, ma parole. »

Et sur ces derniers mots haineux, le flemmard fit demi-tour et repartit aussi vite qu'il put. Neji et Sasuke l'observèrent fort curieusement. Oser protester dans cette situation… il fallait être bien trempé. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux bleus azurés, qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main.

_Je pleurais car je pensais ne plus jamais revoir Shikamaru de toute mon existence…_

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça, vous deux ? Il y a des ennemis sur le feu, je vous rappelle ! »

Elle déplia son éventail sur le troisième soleil, le Hyuuga et l'Uchiwa prirent les devants. A ce stade, plus aucun sentiment n'était sur la table. Qu'une seule pensée : celle de protéger le village de la feuille… aux risques d'y laisser la vie.

« Bon, il va falloir tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, fit l'oiseau en cage. Temari, envoie-leur une bourrasque. Sasuke, invoque tes serpents géants. Et moi, je vais essayer d'en tuer le maximum avec mes shurikens. Restez cacher dans les arbres.»

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : je tremblais de tous mes membres, c'était la première guerre que je faisais sans mon pays._

Sur la branche d'un robuste chêne, elle déclencha un violent « kamaitaichi », digne d'une tempête. Les ennemis de front, pris par surprise, furent immédiatement déchiquetés sur le coup. Essoufflée par son effort, elle s'appuya contre le tronc. Un bras et une tête ensanglantée finirent leur voyage près d'elle. La tête, déformée par la douleur, mais surtout par la peur, semblait triste… comme si elle n'avait jamais voulut de cette guerre.

_La, je regardais le résultat de mon chef d'œuvre, du haut de mon perchoir : des membres qui giclaient leur reste de sang, des cadavres mutilés, des rescapés qui souffraient le martyr ayant perdus un bras, une jambe ou même les deux, en moins d'une seconde. Les survivants, déchiquetés, pleuraient leur douleur. Certains, même, s'étaient suicidés tellement ils avaient mal… tellement ils étaient impuissants. _

_J'aurais aimé ne jamais voir cette scène d'horreur. J'en cauchemarde même encore. Quand je les observais, je venais à regretter mon geste. Ces personnes devaient avoir une famille… mais ils ne les reverront jamais car, à cause d'une soif de pouvoir inutile, ils sont partis à leur perte. Envoyés à la mort. Et là, ils ne pouvaient plus refaire machine arrière. Et ils avaient payés leur idiotie, ou plutôt, l'idiotie d'un monarque victime d'un sentiment d'infériorité, par la chose la plus précieuse : leurs vies. _

A quelques mètres de la jeune femme, trois énormes reptiles prirent forme dans une épaisse fumée rouge sang. Ils faisaient, au moins, trois bons mètres de haut. Celui au centre, portait sur sa tête, leur maître, Sasuke. Neji, quant à lui, était proche d'elle. Il s'occupait de tuer silencieusement, à l'aide de shurikens, les quelques shinobis ayant réussis à parvenir jusqu'ici.

_Pendant que mes deux coéquipiers repoussaient mes ennemis, je reprenais mon souffle, ne sachant pas qu'à chaque seconde écoulée, les ennemis gagnaient du terrain._

Un grand « plop » retentit dans toute la forêt. Elle tourna la tête vers la provenance du son : un des reptiles du brun taciturne s'était volatilisé.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ils ont réussis à tuer un de ses serpents. Temari, peux-tu envoyer une autre tornade en évitant Sasuke ? voulut savoir son coéquipier.  
- No problem. »

Elle reprit appui sur ses deux pieds, détacha sa main du tronc et effectua un « tsumetaikaze », une nouvelle technique de sa composition.

_Je me rappelle, cette technique était la première que j'inventais, et j'en étais toute fière. Elle consistait à envoyer de l'air froid vers les ennemis, et si j'y mettais tout mon chakra, je pouvais les geler sur place. Je l'avais nommé le « vent glacial »._

Les adversaire, aussi nombreux furent-ils, reculèrent d'un cran, ce qui permit à un des deux reptiles restants, d'en balayer quelques uns avec la queue. La guerrière de Suna, harassée, s'assit sur la branche. Neji lui demanda :

« Ca t'épuise tant que ça, une tornade ?  
- De cette puissance, oui monsieur.  
- Va falloir que je m'y mette alors. »

Il se leva, composa des signes puis un lion apparut. Un énorme lion qui fonça droit devant. De l'autre côté, ils avaient invoqué toutes sortes d'animaux géants pour se défendre : rats, souris, mygales… Ne pouvant que regarder, elle observa Sasuke, qui se battait corps et âme pour ne pas y laisser la vie.

_Il me faisait penser au petit garçon du tournoi : beau et fort._

« Plop ». Un deuxième serpent mourut. Seul, restait celui sur lequel se postait le jeune homme. Neji, lui, s'en sortait plutôt mal aussi. Il avait beaucoup à faire contre une mygale repoussante et un rat coriace. Son visage tourmenté trahissait sa fin imminente.

_Je m'étais dit : « Il fallait que je me remue, que je les aide, sinon, je n'étais pas digne d'être une kunoichi. »_

« Kasai Kaze no jutsu »

_Celle-là aussi, c'était une de mes inventions. Ma deuxième, pour être plus précise. Je l'avais nommé « le vent incendiaire », car, en plus de balayer les environs, elle déposait quelques particules qui déclenchait des explosions… et par la suite, des incendies. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. J'étais comme… malade. Oui… malade de la guerre._

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle balança ce cyclone ravageur. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle fut de détruire ses ennemis. Mais… elle avait complètement oublié que, mélangés aux ennemis résistants, se trouvaient également ses deux coéquipiers…

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, ce fut sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle n'avait plus notion de l'espace, ni du temps. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Un jour ? Un mois ? Elle n'en savait fichtre rien. Où était-elle ? Konoha ? Suna ?

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut un homme, allongé, recouvert de bandages. Seuls ses longs cheveux de jais s'échappaient. Endormi comme il était, il semblait calme, serein, paisible. Il paraissait… beau. Tout simplement.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une femme, fort jeune, à une poitrine opulente pénétra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

« Tsunade-sama, chuchota-t-elle.  
- Ravie de te voir rétablie, Temari. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- …Bien, merci.  
- Te souviens-tu de ce qui t'es arrivée ?  
- J'ai perdu connaissance sur le champ de bataille.  
- Mais après ?  
- Non.  
- Quand mes hommes étaient arrivés, nous t'avons tout d'abord retrouvé, inconsciente. Puis Neji, en plein milieu de l'incendie. Il avait eu l'intelligence d'utiliser son Kaiten pour éviter quelques flammes. Mais lui aussi, à bout de force, s'est évanoui, et les flammes l'avaient commencé à le brûler. Nous étions arrivés à temps. »

Temari, pour toute réponse ou intervention, hocha la tête, signe qu'elle suivait assidûment la conversation.

« Pour ce qui est de Sasuke… nous avons retrouvé sa dépouille… carbonisé par les flammes. »

La kunoichi de Suna ne revenait pas… elle avait tué l'un des deux survivants Uchiwa… inconsciemment, de plus.

« Mais un mystère fort préoccupant m'inquiète : qui est cette personne qui a déclenché l'incendie ? Certes, il nous a beaucoup aidé à tuer les quelques adversaires, mais de plus, il a tué énormément de mes hommes, notamment ceux qui ont essayé de l'éteindre. Pour cela, il mériterait la peine de mort, cracha la Sannin sur un accent haineux. Donc, si tu as une quelconque informations sur lui, tu serais gentille de me prévenir.  
- …Oui… »

Temari venait seulement de s'en rendre compte : elle avait fait un acte qui valait la peine de mort !

_Oui… ma technique n'était pas encore tout à fait au point mais de là à provoquer une telle catastrophe… je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Et pourtant…_

Essayant de vite faire dévier la conversation, elle demanda :

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?  
- Inconsciente depuis trois semaines. De même pour ton compagnon. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai encore énormément de travail. Je te prie de venir demain après-midi aux funérailles des Morts Au Combat, même si tu ne fais pas partie intégrante de Konoha. »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, puis la légendaire Godaime disparut dans les entrailles du corridor blanc. Le silence retomba brutalement dans la chambre, tel une chute de neige parmi les montagnes.

« Tu reviens de loin. »

Son colocataire de chambre lui dit cette phrase. Apparemment, il ne dormait pas réellement, et avait capter toute la conversation. Temari soupira : effectivement, elle revenait de loin.

« Je sais… »

Elle commençait à avoir peur. Peur que Neji la dénonce auprès de l'Hokage. Peur d'entendre les reproches des habitants qu'elle devait aider. Peur du regard de Tsunade. Peur des remontrances de son frère qui lui avait confier cette mission, ayant une aveugle confiance en sa sœur. Peur de se faire guillotiner. Peur… tout simplement… Comme pour la rassurer, il lui fit :

« Je ne te dénoncerai pas. »

_Cette unique phrase m'avait réconforté… mais, j'avais peur qu'il change d'avis…_

Temari sourit. Peu importe si cette phrase était sincère ou pas. Elle était rassurée.

« Merci. »

Une multitude de questions se posait dans sa tête, notamment celle-ci : pourquoi l'aider alors que c'est en partie de sa faute qu'il se retrouvait dans cette état ?

« Je sais ce que ça fait, lorsque les personnes te regardent haineusement.  
- Tu lis dans les pensées ? lui demande-t-elle, étonnée.  
- Tes pensées se traduisent sur ton visage. »

Elle rougit énormément. A travers les bandages, elle aurait juré voir un faible sourire se dessiner.

_Ce sourire m'avait redonné un peu de chaleur. Il m'avait fait sourire à mon tour. J'étais bien…_

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle se sentit obliger de sortir cette phrase. Sa conscience ayant pris les commandes sur ses cordes vocales. Son interlocuteur hocha faiblement la tête. Cette conversation, ponctuée de grands silences mais très intéressante, prit fin. La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

_Ce jour-là, j'avais trouvé un cœur meurtri par les préjugés. Pour m'éviter ce qu'il avait enduré, il m'avait aidé. Alors, je me suis promis de lui rendre la pareille, en n'importe quelles circonstances. Certes, il n'était pas très bavard… certes, il semblait associable…certes, il paraissait peu chaleureux… mais il avait un grand cœur, ce qui lui effaçait tous les défauts qu'on pouvait lui trouver… il s'appelait Neji Hyuuga._

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà hissé haut sur la voûte azurée que Temari ouvrit les yeux. Neji le fixait et semblait impatient.

« Dépêche ou nous allons être en retard pour les funérailles.  
- Tu es pressé de voir les victimes ?  
- On peut interpréter cela comme ça. »

Quand elle l'aperçut, elle remarqua qu'il ne portait plus aucune trace de bandage. Son visage était nickel, mis à part quelques brûlures sur la joue droite. Rien de bien voyant. Elle se leva de son lit et, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa mobilité d'antan, elle exécuta ses étirements quotidiens. Cinq petites minutes après, ils quittèrent l'hôpital.

« Heu… tu sais où se déroule la cérémonie ? demanda jeune femme, perplexe.  
- J'habite à Konoha depuis ma naissance.  
- Je considère cela comme un oui. »

A la suite de cette brève discussion, un silence s'installa. Chacun était dans ses pensées, ou plutôt, chacun ne voulait pas déranger les pensées de l'autre. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'eu lieu de la cérémonie, une grade place au beau milieu d'une forêt fort dense. Grand nombre s'étaient déplacés afin de rendre honneur à leurs camarades, familles et amants. La cohue ne laissait point à Neji, ni à Temari, d'entrevoir quoi que ce soit.

Ils entendirent seulement la voix de Godaime. Elle disait :

« Tout d'abord, je vous remercie à tous et à toute d'être venus pour honorer le corps des défunts. Comme vous le savez tous, la guerre s'est terminée, il y a de cela une semaine. Les ANBU chargés de ramener les cadavres des shinobis de la feuille en ont retrouvés au total deux cents dont cinquante-trois ont perdu la vie dans cet incendie… »

A ce mot, un brouhaha s'éleva, de plus en plus fort. La sœur de Gaara se sentit rougir, mal-à-l'aise.

_Si ils avaient su que c'était moi la cause de cette incendie meurtrier, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau, à ce moment-là. C'est comme si j'avais ressenti à la haine de chacun envers moi. Mais j'ai encore plus déchanté en découvrant la liste des victimes…_

« Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! quémanda l'Hokage. N'ayant trouvé personne pouvant déclencher un tel incendie, nous en avons conclu que c'est le ciel qui nous a fait don de sa clémence. Vous connaissez sûrement la légende : quiconque aurait fait une action qui aurait déplu à ceux de là-haut, entraînerait une pluie de feu mortelle. Et bien, c'est ce qui c'est produit… »

De nouveau, une clameur s'échappa de l'ensemble du public. Certains y croyaient, d'autres non. Chaque être se faisait lui-même une opinion. Temari commençait à trembler. Elle ne voulait pas…

_Non, effectivement, je n'avais pas supporté que l'on parle de ma technique comme une offrande de Dieu. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas entendre ce qui allait suivre. J'aurais à coup sûr, craqué, et tout dévoilé si… il n'y avait pas eu LUI à mes côtés…_

La guerrière du désert allait s'enfuir parmi les arbres quand une main la l'arrêta par le bras. Pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que c'était l'homme au byakugan.

« Reste.  
- Non !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu le sais très bien !  
- Alors tu vas passer toute ta vie à fuir ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Plus tu fuis, plus tu laisseras de preuves. Nous finirons bien par te retrouver un jour et cette fois, ce ne sera pas pour te féliciter. Je te croyais plus forte que ça.  
- Mais de quel côté es-tu ?  
- Du mien. »

Et il se retourna pour observer le discours verbeux du chef de village.

_Quand il avait lâché ma main, je m'étais ressaisie. Parmi toutes les phrases qu'il avait pu me dire, une seule m'avait touchée. « Je te croyais plus forte que ça ». Encore aujourd'hui, je m'en souviens. C'est comme si il avait voulu dire « tu ne vaux pas mieux que les ennemis ». Et ce regard qu'il m'avait adressé. Ce regard… je n'aurai pu l'oublier. Un mélange de colère, mais en même temps, mêlé de douceur._

« Bien… je vais commencer par énumérer la liste des victimes de l'incendie. »

Temari joignit ses deux mains et pria. Oui, pria pour les victimes ne soit pas des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Neji, lui, resta de marbre, buvant chaque parole de son supérieur.

« Mihoka Dema, Rei Motoka… »

Devant elle, une vieille femme s'effondra en pleurs. Elle ne cessa de crier « ma petite Rei ! Rendez-moi ma petite Rei ! » Les personnes d'à côté l'aidèrent, mais elle refusait de les écouter. Temari se sentit immensément coupable du malheur de cette pauvre femme. Elle s'approcha doucement, s'accroupis auprès d'elle et lui murmura :

« Je suis désolée, madame.  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne pourrez purger ma douleur en me retrouvant l'auteur de cet horrible feu !  
- … »

Allait-elle se dénoncer ? Cette pauvre femme ne méritait pas de perdre sa petite-fille, certes mais était-ce une raison pour détruire sa vie ? Oui, après tout, elle aurait sûrement la conscience plus tranquille.

« Je…  
- Ne fais pas de bêtise. »

Ce fut le brun ténébreux qui la coupa dans son élan.

« Toute mes condoléances, madame, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, qui n'était point convaincante du tout. »

Puis il ramena Temari en arrière. Et le silence se fit. La coupable se sentit très mal-à-l'aise, comme une enfant pris en flagrant délit.

_Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais en tort. Mais il a ce petit quelque chose qui le rend majestueux, intimidant et, dès qu'il te faisait une remarque, tu penses de suite qu'il a raison. Voilà ce que j'éprouvais à ce moment._

Godaime continua sa longue liste :

« Haruka Tenshi, Rock Lee… »

La blonde remarqua que son compagnon avait serré les poings jusqu'au sang. Elle se risqua à demander :

« Tu les connaissais ?  
- Tenten et Lee…  
- Oh… »

Le souvenir du combat l'opposant à Tenten lui revint, ainsi que celui opposant son cher frère à Lee. Elle ressentit distinctement la colère de Neji. Elle eut peur, même.

_Oui, j'avais peur. Peur qu'il me déteste, moi qui ai entraîné la perte de ses compagnons de toujours. Je crois que de toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais été plus coupable qu'ici._

« Je suis vraiment désolée… tout ça, c'est de ma faute.  
- Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de retourner en arrière. Garde tes désolations pour toi. »

Ces paroles claquèrent comme un fouet dans l'air pur de Konoha. Les larmes lui vinrent à l'œil, mais elle les refoula du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui montrer un signe de faiblesse. Non, surtout pas maintenant.

« …Uchiwa Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Hanabi, Hyuga Hiashi… »

_Quand j'avais entendu les trois Hyuga sortirent d'affilée comme cela, j'avais pensé que c'en était fini pour moi, qu'il m'aurait achevé sous les yeux embués de tous ceux présents. Mais sa haine, sa rage et sa colère étaient pire que la mort…_

« … Akimichi Chôji, Nara Shikato, Aburame Shino, Kurenai Yuhi… »

Plus la liste s'allongeait, plus sa peine était grande et plus ses larmes menaçaient de faire surface.

« Haruno Sakura… »

Le nom de trop. Ce nom résonnait mille et une fois dans sa tête et les larmes tombèrent à ne plus finir. Elle avait tué son amie, celle qui l'avait accueillit chaleureusement. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Elle se détestait, elle se haïssait… mais elle ne put aller se dénoncer. Faute de courage. Et le calvaire continua de plus belle :

« Inuzuka Kiba, Mitarashi Anko. »

**Fin du chapitre 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 _**

Aujourd'hui, un voile de tristesse passa sur le doux visage de Temari. Il était temps de quitter Konoha pour retourner à Suna, là où son bienveillant frère l'attendait. Sa mission prenait fin en ce moment même… et son amour, aussi fugace soit-il, pour Neji également.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son appartement miséreux. La montagne des Hokages resplendissait à la lueur du soleil, les visages arborant un air fier, comme si ils avaient gagné la bataille par eux-mêmes.

Son sac de toile, prêt pour le départ, trônait sur son lit tandis que sa propriétaire ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette merveille, pourtant banale.

« Seuls ceux qui m'épient de là-haut savent ce qui s'est réellement passé lors de cette guerre… »

Elle s'empara de son sac à la va-vite et dévala les escaliers quatre par quatre, les marches grinçants au fur et à mesure. Le hall vide se contenta de faire écho. Elle prit la route vers la sortie, Tsunade ayant été avertie hier, après la funeste cérémonie.

Exceptionnellement, elle avait troqué ses éternelles couettes basses pour une myriade de cheveux tombant sur ses reins telles une cascade d'or. Elle aurait tant aimé revoir, ne serait-ce pour cinq secondes, son coéquipier aux cheveux de jais.

Elle remarqua aussi que Shikamaru n'était point au courant au sujet de son départ précipité. Effectivement, elle ne voulait non plus assister à la cérémonie qui unirait Ino et Shikamaru pour la vie. Non… elle s'éclipsait de Konoha discrètement. Mais que voit-elle devant la lourde porte de bois ?

Neji Hyuga, en personne. Que venait-il faire ici ? Elle n'en savait guère plus que la fourmi qui passait dans le coin. Mais ne tarda pas à connaître la raison :

« Godaime m'a ordonné de t'escorter jusqu'à la cascade des deux combattants, ce qui représente, la moitié du trajet pour toi. »

Ne sachant que dire, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle fit du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour contrôler la joie soudaine qui venait de la submerger. Les événements de ces derniers temps l'avaient en quelque sorte bouleversée. Le mariage de Shikamaru, la guerre, la perte des compagnons, son acte qui valut un incendie et surtout, la courte intrusion du Hyuga dans sa vie fort mouvementé.

Sa vie changea en moins d'une semaine, sans compter les jours de coma dans lesquels elle était plongée. Brusquement, il coupa court à ses pensées :

« Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il commença à effectuer le trajet à travers la forêt. Elle le suivit de près, son esprit toujours vaquant parmi ses souvenirs. Elle le rattrapa bientôt, et se mit à ses côtés pour le chemin.

Parfois, il la fixa intensément. Son regard semblait la transpercer tel un poignard. Elle paraissait blanche, voir transparente face ces yeux sans pupilles. Lisait-il dans ses songes ? Savait-il ce qu'elle pensait de lui ?

A ces réflexions là, elle se sentit rougir. Mais que lui arrivait-elle, bon sang ! Elle, le garçon manqué… s'était métamorphosée en jeune femme futile et frivole dès qu'elle se trouvait auprès du Hyuga. Est-ce un méfait de l'amour ?

Elle était complètement déboussolée. Elle éprouvait un sentiment de mal à l'aise à l'égard de Neji, mais, inutile de le nier, il lui plaisait énormément. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était amoureuse du maître des ombres, elle lui parlait sans complexes, sans tabous… tout le contraire de lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de cet homme au regard si perçant.

Alors… était-ce vraiment de l'amour pour garde du corps ? L'amour avait-il plusieurs effets ? Une fois de plus, elle n'en savait plus que son éventail. Après tout, elle n'était pas une spécialiste en la matière… mais pourrait-elle éclaircir ses sentiments avant de le quitter ?

Au loin, Temari aperçut le visage de roche d'un des deux guerriers d'autrefois, dominant d'un regard sévère les alentours.

« Bientôt arrivé, et toujours pas avancée niveau sentimental… »

Le destin voulait peut-être lui garder une part de mystère à propos de ce Neji. Après tout, rare étaient ceux qui périssent en sachant tout sur leur existence… Chaque mètre parcourut signifiait moins de temps ensemble, ou plutôt, moins de temps avec lui.

Elle l'observa fixement, cherchant à déceler un sentiment sur son visage au masque impassible.

Tenus jusqu'à la cascade vertigineuse, nos deux compagnons durent se séparer… enfin, Temari dut se séparer de Neji, plus précisément. Car ce dernier ne devait sûrement pas partager la même affection que la blonde.

« Bon, je vais en avoir le cœur net, s'encouragea-t-elle en son for intérieur. »

Elle s'approcha de lui furtivement, celui-ci ayant désactivé ses Byakugans.

« C'est ici que je repars… commença-t-il »

Mais il fut coupé par la bouche de Temari qui s'était doucement accroché à la sienne. Elle avait agit sous une pulsion, une tentation : celle de goûter à ce fruit défendu. Franchir ce cap qu'aucune fille n'ait parvenu. Elle s'en détacha à regrets. Ce moment avait duré un bref instant. Elle le regarda une dernière fois puis tourna les talons pour poursuivre la route vers le village du désert.

Le brun taciturne ne fit aucun geste, extrêmement étonné par l'audace de son interlocutrice, mais surtout, noyé sous ce flot de sensation nouvelles. Mais de là à dire qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Temari, ce fut une autre affaire. Certes, il ressentait comme une forme d'affection pour elle… mais sûrement pas de l'amour. Peut-être de l'amitié…

**_FIN _**


End file.
